Blossom Akatsutsumi
'''The self-proclaimed leader of The Powerpuff Girls Z. In the Japanese version, she is called Momoko, while in the English version, she is regularly called by her more common name Blossom. Blossom is known for her love of sweets. Her younger sister is Kuriko. Character In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom's full name is Blossom Akatsutsumi (赤堤ももこ, Akatsutsumi Blossom) / Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, Haipā Burossamu), 'Seiyū: Emiri Katou. Blossom is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad and the main character of the series. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom". Despite her ditzy nature, she can be quite clever and can come up with plans when the time comes. Also like the original Blossom she also has a alter ego''' 'Liberty Belle' as does the rest the PPGZ although it never shown in the anime. She is a bit boy crazy which is given to crushes and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shoujo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Buttercup. Blossom also has a strong appetite for sugary foods. Blossom was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Blossom tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Blossom is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Bubbles Gotokuji (Bubbles Z) and Buttercup (Z Buttercup) wearing a sentai hero mask). Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts.'' Blossom uses a yo-yo, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Blossom full control over its movements. Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Blossom currently has the most attacks of any of the three girls. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are "Wedding Cake Blossom Finish", "Strawberry Big-Luck Spin", "Ice Cream Shoot", and "Shooting Yo-yo". Blossom has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the Shooting Yo-yo and Spinning Yo-yo attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. Blossom, like the original American cartoon Blossom, can also throw her ribbon like a bomb at the enemy. She developes some feelings with Brick, but despite this, they still remain as rivals. In PPGZD she has new upgraded form ''Hyper Blossom Neos'. Art Gallery ImagesCAQ3J2YX.jpg|Liberty Belle Haloween blossom x brick by bipinkbunny-d31q8xc.png|Halloween Save.jpg|Child Ppgzd hyper blossom neos by turtlehill-d4y1v3w.jpg| Blossom Neos Ppgz neos by reizeropein-d4tdvdn.jpg|Neos Ppgz tv0176 resize.jpg|Dress Fashion Momoko.jpg|Blossom Momoko-San.jpg|Blossom 2 comish momoko x dexter by lbiancal-d3jyifg.png|Blossom & Dexter Brick x momoko by leidyhina92-d37dh3n.png|Blossom & Brick Brick x momoko sweety dreans.png|Dream Wedding Hyper Momoko.jpg|Blossom Momoko-Chan.jpg|Blossom Momoko-Chan.png|Blossom Momoko-Dono.jpg|Blossom Momoko-Hime.jpg|Blossom Momoko-Hime.png|Blossom Momoko-Koi.jpg|Blossom & Ken Momoko-Koi.png|Akatsutsumi Blossom Momoko-Kun.jpg|Blossom Momoko-powerpuff-girls-z-7802754-11.jpg|Henshin Momoko-Sama.jpg|Henshin Momoko-Sama.png|Blossom Momoko-Sempai.jpg|Z Outfit Momoko-Sensei.jpg|Blossom Akatsutsumi Momoko 2 by cc kk.jpg|Blossom Momoko 3.jpg|Blossom Momoko and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Brick & Blossom Momoko and Kuriko 2 by cc kk.jpg|Kuriko & Blossom Momoko Blossom.jpg|Blossom Momoko Nanami.png|Blossom New year Momoko.jpg|Blossom Hyper-blossom-powerpuff-girls-z-5858841-295-240.gif| Blossom Puffed Hyper Blossom.JPG|Blossom Hyper Blossom 2 by cc kk.jpg|Z Clothes 48001u06i 26wbo ppgz-fan004-1 pte1.gif|Attack Copy of ppgz tv0012.jpg|Cavities KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode52 PIC03.jpg|Dream PPGZ-powerpuff-girls-z-13158192-650-487.jpg|PPGZ Ppgz0181.gif|Attack Ppgz0210.gif|Fight Ppgz0211.gif|Fight Ppgz0212.gif|Fight Ppgz0213.gif|Fight Ppgz0692.jpg|Blossom Z Costume PPGZ2.gif|PPGZ Ppgz41 random045.jpg|Blossom Z Attire Stats Ppgzxrrbz the team of heroes by bipinkbunny-d39a6k1.png|PPGZ & RRBZ Ppgz all dressed up.jpg|PPGZ Ppgz tv0030 (1).jpg|Blossom Ppgz tv0049.jpg|Blossom Ppgz tv0108.jpg|PPGZ Ppgz tv0139.gif|Sweets Blossom.gif|PPGZ Uniform Blossom BlossomBrickZ.jpg|Reds Blossom 4.jpg|Henshin Blossom and Brick 2 by cc kk.jpg|Reds Blossom and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Confession Blossom psg style by natsumi chan0wolf-d36cwv5.png|School Blossom sketch by sweetxdeidara-d45togd.jpg|Teen ____Brick_and_Blossom_Forever_by_BiPinkBunny.jpg ___Brick_and_Blossom_in_____What__by_BiPinkBunny.jpg ___duplo_ataque_boomerangue__by_bipinkbunny-d4sa5kx.png ___it__s_a_counterpart_thing____by_iluvsnake-d4e0x38.jpg ___momoko_akatsutsumi__blossom_by_mekyoii-d4fggmm.png _2810_29.jpg 0c1c520b89b5a6f169a3925617ccc815-d46f8b3.jpg 0ap.jpg 8c1e4f3d49eb1491bbe3cb4887f30c04.gif Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Girls Category:Superheroes Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters